Black Butler: Finni's Past
by Shuuya Deceiving Kano
Summary: We all know Finni's past by watching the anime but the rest of the Phantomhive household don't know a thing about it other than the fact that he was experimented on in the past. But what happened while he was there? What emotions went through his head at the time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finni's Journal:

* * *

Digimonfan: Hey everyone if you haven't noticed I've changed my pen name to The Forgotten Invisible Girl. Anyway my friend has inspired me to do a Black Butler story by getting me hooked onto the show.

Finni: I have a secret? *blinks oh so innocently*

Digimonfan: Yes. It's a very big secret. Its…*leans over and begins whispering the story plot into Finni's ear*

Finni: OHHHH! That secret!

Bard: Finni….can we know the secret? *falls animatedly when Finni smiles and shakes his head no*

Digimonfan: He can't do that because that would be a spoiler alert. And we can't have spoilers now can we?

Mey-Rin: Yes we can. Just for this one story, yes? I would be alright, yes it would.

Digimonfan: Nope! Now Sebastian be the handsome one hell of a butler like you are and do the disclaimer. Please.

Sebastian: Of course. The Forgotten Invisible Girl doesn't own Black Butler otherwise known as Kuroshitsuji.

All: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Bard looked over at the blond boy as he heard a loud crash and soon afterwards as expected loud wails.  
The chef sighed to himself as he went over to the younger blond.

"Finni….what happened?" He asked his voice gruffer than what he meant.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to but I gone and destroyed the whole garden…AGAIN!" He said before letting out another wail muffling it with his hands as he began to furiously wipe the tears away.

"Finni you didn't do nothing wrong. Okay?" He said softly his eyes softening at the boy.

The only family the young blond had known was the Phantomhive household. Which consisted of Ciel, Mey-Rin, Sebastian, Takana, Finni and he himself.

Ciel was the master of the manor. He was the Earl for Phantomhive. He ruled everything with an iron fist. If you stepped out of line for a mere split second than you would instantly be fired or sent to death. But for some reason the three incompetent chef, maid, and gardener hadn't been fired yet.

Punished many times. But fired? Nope.

Sebastian is Ciel's one hell of a butler. He is a demon and is the best butler Ciel could ask for. Every time the others mess something up its up to Sebastian to fix their messes.

Even if he wanted to he can't just leave them to a mess by themselves as they blubber and wail and sulk about this.

He loves cats to death but hates dogs to death. Ciel often messes with him about it.

Mey-Rin is an ex-snipper and is now retired (for some odd reason,) as a clutzy maid. She is a mildly perverted clumsy maid. She is still a very good sharp shooter but is so clumsy that every time she tries to do certain things she screws them up badly.

Thankfully she has Sebastian to clean up her mess every time.

Takana is an old man who can't stay in his tall form for long. Most of the time he is in his chibi form and sitting down with a cup of tea and a soft 'ho-oh-oh' coming from him.

Sebastian and everyone else in the house respect him for he has been dedicated to the family for many years.

Bard on the other is nothing like his job description says. He is a horrible cook. Everything he does cook is burned and/or chared. He is always saying he was only trying to speed things up for the master but all he does is screw everything up instead. He's an ex-american soldier.

Finnian is a boy with super strength. He is sweet and kind hearted but also a crybaby. He has to be extra extra careful with the things he touch and do. For if he does them to strongly or hard the thing could instantly die and/or break. Not much is known about the boy.

Mey-Rin was snapped out of her day dream of memories as the door where she had been dragged off to was slammed shut behind them.

They sat down and instantly the book was slammed onto the table ready for reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Digimonfan: CLIFFY! What lies ahead in the book that Finni dropped?

Bard and Mey-Rin: Why would you do that?! We were so close! (Mey-Rin: yes we were.)

Digimonfan: Whatever Bye-bii!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Page, Finni's Pain:

* * *

Digimonfan: Welp! Here's chappie number 2! Finished this one pretty fast and all but still...Aw, well!

Finni: *reading this chapter's script* Well...the least they could've done was ask but well if your just gonna read it without permission...*starts crying in the corner*

Digimonfan: Don't worry Finni...It gets better. *pats back smiling goofily*

Finni: R-really? *looks up hopefully*

Digimonfan: YUP! NOW! Sebastian! Disclaimer! *points at Sebastian*

Sebastian: Yes. Very well. We all know this by now but The Forgotten Invisible Girl doesn't own Black Butler.

All: On with the show! *cheers*

* * *

Bard gulped as he slowly open the tattered book and turn to the first surprisingly well written page in the old worn out book.

_"Dear Journal,_

_My name is Finnian Sho. Or at least it used to be.  
My name is now S-012. The scientist who have me here have decided that will be my new name.  
I'm afraid I'm gonna be trapped here alone so I've decided to write down everything that happens here now so that if one of us escape they can give this to someone who can put an end to all this.  
So if I do die here alone then I will die sadly._

_I would die sadly for one sole reason.  
Because I will never see the sun again.  
Never to see the outside again.  
In all honesty I'm scared.  
Terrified really.  
But, as scared as I am most of the kid's here are younger than me so I have to be strong._

_But, I aslo remember my mama telling me that in order for a man to be a __**real**__ man they have to be able to come to terms with their feelings.  
Now, I haven't seen my mama since the day they took me away._

_But then again, I also haven't seen Papa since then too.  
But after this, if I get out then I'm gonna show all my emotions to the world.  
They're coming now...I have to go.  
Bye._

_Signed, Finny._

* * *

Mey-Rin snapped the book shut tears filling her eyes.

"Bard...that's enough." She choked out.

But the blond seemed dead set on prying into the young boy's past.

"Mey-Rin...Bard..." a soft happy voice called out to the two nosey servants. "Mister Sebastian and the young Master were- What's that?"

They turned to face the blond only to realize their mistake. When Finni saw the journal in their grasp opened to the next page he paled considerably.

"W-why do you have my journal?" He asked his voice wavering showing how much he was trying to hold back the tears. He had forgotten he had when he went to go do the garden but to his surprise he had misplaced it and when he went to retrace his steps to his utter displeasure he couldn't find it no matter what.

They just stared at him as he ran off with tears falling down his face. His trust had been broken and he was off.

\- Chapter End-

Digimonfan: CLIFFY! *smirks*

Bardroy: Fuck You!

Digimonfan: Mmmmhmm...come here Finny *hugs the boy comfortingly* Bye-bii.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Chase, Finni's missing?!

* * *

Digimonfan: I'm baaaack~! *waves*

Finni: You said it would get better!

Bard: Woah, woah woah! Why are me and Mey-Rin the bad guys?

Mey-Rin: You mean you, yes you do! I didn't do anything, no I didn't. I told you to close the book, yes I did but you said no. So it's your fault, yes it is.

Digimon fan: Whatever, your giving me a headache. Finni do the disclaimer.

Finni: *sniffling* The forgotten Invisible Girl doesn't own Black Butler.

All: Now on with the show!

* * *

Finni continued running. Soon he ran out the house and by the time he did that he had tears streaming down his face. The blond was so hurt that his two closest friends would look into his privet journal.

The blond kept running until he ran straight into a sturdy chest. The blond lookedup only for his bright blue eyes to widen in terror as he saw the face of the man above him.

"My, my haven't seen you in such a long time..." The mysterious man said leaning down and hitting a pressure point to knock the small boy out cold. "...S-012."

-Back In the Phantomhive Mansion-

"Ah! Look what you did you big twat!" Mey-Rin yelled upset as she choked the blond.

"G-Gah! M-Mey-Rin...I can't help if you kill me..." The older blond wheezed out trying to breathe through the death grip on his neck.

Mey-Rin blinked and slowly released her hands from around his neck.

"Yes...I guess your right, yes I do." She muttered softly.

"MEY-RIN! BARD!" Ciel yelled as he looked around for the two asforementioned. "Where is Finni? I sent him to look for you guys 20 minutes ago."

Mey-Rin suddenly looked scary as a dark aura surrounded her as she smiled a sickenly sweet smile as she turned towards Bard.

"See? This! Is what you did! You've broken his trust and now he's gone and run off, yes he has." She yelled outraged. "Now your gonna look for him while I finish everything else that an incompetent fool like you couldn't finish on his own, yes I will!"

And with that the maid was off after turning on her heel she was gone quickly. Ciel turned to look at the terrified blond as he gestured to his office to show he wanted to talk in there.

-After a not so long explantaion later-

"So you've broken something that probably can ever retained?" He concluded with an raised eyebrow. Even Sebastian looked shocked.

He never had expected this from the three incompetent servants who is so close that it's slightly scary.

"..basically." Bard muttered.

"Sebastian...please help this idiot in retrieving Finn from wherever he is." He ordered as calmly as he could though internally he was panicking and angered by what has happened to the poor garden boy and angered by the stupid desicion that chef has decided to make.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smirked his signature smirk.

~~~~~~Meanwhile, at a scientist lab in an unknown place~~~~~~

"So you have recovered S-012?" A man asked looking interested at the man holding an unconscious blond over his should.

The burly man merely grinned in satisfaction dropping the boy incredulously on the floor of a basement cellar.

"He's never leaving again." They smirked before locking the stone/steel door. Made especially for Finni.

* * *

Digimonfan: End. *smiles innocently*

Bard: Shit. I'm in deep trouble.

Finni: So am I.

Digimonfan: All will be revealed soon.

All: Bye-Bii~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truth, the next page:  
-

Digimonfan: Hey, schools in and I'm knee deep into my work and music but im also having alot of fun in my new school of course im not really noticed.

Finni: Finally! You haven't abandoned us!

Digimonfan: Never! Now, my reply to some reviews

* * *

_Fluddershy_: **I'm sorry if I confused you! ^_^; I'll try my best to not confuse you this time! :)**

_SilentWhisper43_: **That is how we do things in this Phantomhive household so...GO CRAZY!**

_Hellvania_: **Okay! I will update! *Looks up sparkly eyed* I'll try my best!**

_hetalia lover41_: **I understand your reaction. I had the same reaction and yet I'm the one who wrote!**

_Aquamarine6996_: **Yes, ma'm I won't let you down! Thanks for all the support!**

_greenpawprintswrite_: **Yup! That's the whole point of the first few chapters...TO GET YA PUMPED UP! *pumps fist into the air***

_elisamadness_: **Thank you I'm glad your enjoying it! That's the whole point of writing for me. The enjoyment of others!**

_Jean_: **AHHH! I"M TRYING BUT ITS SOOOO HARD! *pulls hair slightly* GAHHH!**

_Quiet Harmony-chan_: **Thank you so much! I know it took me awhile!**

_**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**_

_**Cyber Cookies for all!**_

* * *

Digimonfan: Okay so that's all the reviewers for now! Ciel! Disclaimer! now!

Ciel: Ene JinzouEnemy Enemoto doesn't own Black Butler or any of their characters. Only the plot.

Digimonfan: Okay! Now...

Everyone: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Finni woke up in the room of what he had feared for so many years of his life.

The cellar that he had actually been able to escape years back.

The scientist homebase lab.

"NO!" He yelled out looking around. "Please! No!"

"Shut up S-012!" The scientist yelled. "Don't worry...You won't be alone for long."

"W-What do you mean?" He yelped out looking at the door as it was jingled and shook before finally bursting open and a small teen with green eyes and blond hair with black underneath.

The teen stumbled as he was thrown in and he fell onto the floor with a soft thump and a 'omph!'

"W-who are you...?" He stuttered slightly.

"Ronald. Knox Ronald." He said shifting onto his bottom.

"...why are you here?" The boy-Ronald- looked down shrugging helplessly.

"I don't know..." His green eyes locked onto Finni's own blue ords. "Who are you?"

"Finnian Shou..." He paused once more. "Just Finni."

"Don't ya have a last name?" He asked eyes locked on the floor.

"Nope." He said without hesitation. "Do you remember how you got here?"

Ronald shook his head.

"Nope not a clue. You?"

"Kinda, this is my second time I've been caught and brought back here..." He sighed.

"Hey, don't worry my Caretakers will rescue us." Ronald looked up and grinned childishly. "Trust me."

"I trust you!" Finni said laughing a bit at the end

Maybe this won't be so _bad_ after all.

* * *

_Dear, Journal_

_The people here are all mad and have killed my mother and father! I'm scared that they will do me in next!  
There are some kids here, some my age others older and then there's the younger ones.  
I'm scared because they made us all watch some fight that was going on and the two girls killed each other...I don't wanna kill anyone...I don't wanna die either..._

_The people have taken me to a room with a table and injection needles all around I tried to escape but I made it as far as the front door before they caught me.  
I made it to the front door and saw the address._

**_2109 North Capital English Street._**

_If I ever get caught again I want everyone to know where to find me. Its right around the corner of the overhead mansion. I want to be saved if I ever escape I don't want to be the trapped bird all over again._

_***sigh*** I must go._

_Goodbye, Journal._

_-Signed, Finnian  
_

* * *

"We have our answer." Mey-Rin said softly lifting her glasses off of her face so she could see what she was doing real quickly. "And we know what to do to save him."

She quickly put her glasses in her pocket and rushed to get her rifle from storage.

Bard nodded before lighting another cigarette before pulling his twin pistols from his pockets.

"I guess so unless they want to hand him over without a fight." He growled.

Sebastian nodded holding up his silver glinting knives.

"Indeed," He said bowing his head looking at Ciel. "Wouldn't you say so yourself bou-chan?"

Ciel nodded smirking viciously.

"We'll show them just how bad and bloody the Queen's Watchdogs are."

Takana sat there with his cup of tea and looked up at them serenely.

"Ho-oh-oh..." The small man said.

The others gave a small battle cry before rushing out to go and prepare themselves.

They were going to get their garden boy back.

* * *

Digimonfan: Well, there you go. The next chapter of Finni's Past.

Finni: Why did you bring Ronald in? _*tilts head.*_

Digimonfan: Because, my dear Finni, Ronnie boy has something in stored for him in the sequel to this story...oops I made a boo-boo. _*covers mouth secretly.*_

Others: What? A sequel?! Tell us more!

Digimonfan: Nape. Maybe next time. Ja ne!~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confessions:

* * *

Digimonfan: Hey, I know it's been awhile but I have been busy and haven't been able to update this lovely story with look at that 21 reviews! _*cheers*_

Finni: We only have 5 more chapters after this left don't we? _*smiles sweetly*_

Digimonfan: Yes we do dumpling! _*pinches cheeks*_

Finni: Teehee! _*giggles and blushes*_

Digimonfan: Well, it's now time for some reviews!

* * *

_AzTech999_: **They have their ways my friend..._*evil chuckle*_**

_ScarletAssasin43_: **Thank you I will remember that Bocchan. And YES WE WILL SAVE FINNI!** _***runs off with Scarlet-san***_

_Demon Bunnies_: **Thank you for your review! :)**

_Amethystfairy1_: **Oh, of course he will! It's Ciel isn't?** _***laughs***_

_hetalia lover41_: **Wow, that's something alright But your right. Bard sucks booty.**

* * *

Digimonfan: Okay! Now that that's done! Let's continue on with the story.

Finni: And for those of you who are returning here are digital cookies for the lot of you.

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

All: Now! On with the story!

* * *

Finni whimpered in Ronald's arms as the shinigami held him close as he cried out in pain and terror. The dual haired boy wished he could more than just hold the smaller boy but...what could he do?

He had come with William and Grell to investigate the recent disappearances and deaths of young children who had last been seen in the town or remotely near it.

They had been fighting fiercely when a sharp blow to the head knocked Ronald down and out. Grell and William had rushed to go and protect the youngest member before it was too late but the guy who had knocked him out had been a large man who easily just swiped his arm back knocking the two men back a few feet before turning and leaving with Ronald over his shoulder.

And that's how he came to be in this cell with Finni.

"Hey now, don't cry..." He whispered petting the now dirty blonde hair gently. Both their throats were sore from screaming in pain and fear.

"B-But...what i-if we never g-get o-out of here-eee?" He hiccuped, looking up with big watery eyes.

"I have caretakers who _WILL_ save us." Ronald smiled gently at the younger boy.

"T-Thank y-you..." He whimpered nuzzling into the blonds chest with a small smile of appreciation.

"Your welcome." He said before quietly going into his own thoughts.

_'What am I supposed to do if William and Grell-sempai can't find us?'_ He thought worriedly. '_I don't want to give him false hope but I'll have to think of something...'_

"...even if they don't find us...I know you'll think of something Ronald..." Finni said as if reading the older blonds thoughts.

"I promise to save you Finnian..." He said. "I swear on it."

* * *

Digimonfan: Yea this was SUPPOSED to be a chapter where they would find and save Finni and Ronald but, I wanna prolong the ending of this fanfic.

Finni: I had a brotherly moment with Ronald and it was awesome.

Ronald: I might just take him home... _*considering it*_

Digimonfan: No, Bad Ronald. Just ask William to impregnate you. Makes everything easier.

Ronald: Maybe...

Digimonfan: Well, that's all for now.

ALL: BYE-BII!


End file.
